


You pull me closer: Eisige Augen

by ichbinriva



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hockey, Multi, Sports
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichbinriva/pseuds/ichbinriva
Summary: Elise já nasceu com a vida programada; não bastava ela ser descendente de uma família importante alemã, seu pai também era dono de uma das grandes empresas da França.Porém, tudo que ela sempre quis foi ter a liberdade para fazer o que quiser, não apenas seguir as regras da alta sociedade, simplesmente por seu nome impor isso à ela... E até certo ponto ela conseguiu - sempre barganhou com os pais para, em troca de certas obrigações, conseguir fazer algo que queria.O último passo para a sua liberdade definitiva, como tinha sido imposta por sua mãe, era simplesmente terminar seu último ano na Universidade Estadual da Pensilvânia com notas boas... No entanto a aparição de uma certa pessoa e os acontecimentos resultados disso podem fazer com que isso mude um pouco.





	1. Der Anfang: Champions und Erwartungen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess/gifts), [Caroba](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caroba).



> Esse é meu primeiro trabalho tendo em mente um personagem fictício, então eu espero conseguir fazer isso certo, k.  
> Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever.

O som do apito ressoou. Um _timeout_ foi requisitado pela equipe de Clarkson, resultando em todas as atletas irem em direção a seus respectivos bancos.

– Então... — Jeff Sullivan, técnico das _Nittany Lions_ , começou. — Provavelmente Desrosiers pediu o _timeout_ para armar uma jogada e tentar empatar o jogo. — Suspirou, pegando a prancheta e anotando o posicionamento que o time iria tomar, também tentando prever o que o adversário faria a seguir. — Elas vão vir com tudo, então quer dizer que teremos uma situação de _empty net_. Jogar contra um time com uma jogadora a mais é sempre complicado, e como faltam poucos segundos no jogo, vamos adotar uma opção mais defensiva. — Ele olhou para todas as atletas, recebendo olhares atentos e alguns acenos positivos com a cabeça, então voltou a falar. — Quero a terceira linha de ataque; Sarah, Laura e Emma, é a sua vez de brilhar. Já na linha defensiva, vamos com o que temos de melhor; Nina e Steph... estamos contando com vocês. — Ainda que Sullivan visse as citadas assentirem com confiança, conseguia sentir que algumas de suas atletas tinham vontade de estar no gelo, o que o motivou a lembra-las que eram um time, e todas tinham participado para conseguirem chegar até ali. — Antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para o gelo novamente, gostaria de dizer que só de vocês conseguirem ter chegado até aqui, já são merecedoras de serem campeãs... e isso só foi possível porque cada uma de vocês deu o máximo que podia para ajudar o time. — Passou o olhar por todas ali, mesmo que ainda tivesse aquela sensação de poder se entregar mais, já tinha algo mais amistoso. — Chegamos aqui juntos, vamos vencer juntos, certo? — Um uníssono _“certo”_ ressoou. — Somos um time, vamos mostrar nossa força no gelo e no banco torcendo e mandando força para as que vão entrar no rink agora.

Jeff olhou para a capitã que assentiu firmemente, entendendo a mensagem do que deveria fazer a seguir. Elise se aproximou mais do técnico, entrando no círculo que tinham feito durante o _timeout_ para ouvir as ordens dele.

– _Fight on, State!_ — A capitã bradou, levantando o punho erguido.

– _Fight on, State!_ — As outras atletas gritaram, levando o ânimo de todos no time, assim como da torcida que ali estava.

Novamente o som do apito ressoou na arena, e todos foram para as suas posições, preparadas para agir assim que o _face-off_ determinasse quem ficaria com o _puck_.

Como era de se esperar, a Universidade de Clarkson ganhou o _face-off_ , optando por uma tática mais ofensiva, retirou sua goleira em seguida, ficando com seis atacantes e sua meta completamente indefesa.

Elise olhou para cima, para o telão da arena, encontrando os dígitos que a fazia ficar apreensiva.

**_11..._ **

Ela queria estar no gelo, preferia ajudar o time na defesa do que simplesmente ficar no banco e esperar que tudo desse certo. No entanto seu técnico não concordava com isso, Sullivan colocou a terceira linha, a melhor defesa que tinham, para os últimos momentos. Aquilo era bem sensato, mas ainda assim Elise preferia estar no gelo ajudando as companheiras, ficar no banco torcendo não era algo que ela gostava de fazer — ainda mais sendo a capitã.

Uma contagem mental se deu início na mente de Elise, mal percebendo que tinha começado a contar baixo, levando as pessoas ao seu redor a imitá-la.

**_10... 9..._ **

O clima estava tenso, enquanto o time da Pennsylvania se defendia, o adversário passava o _puck_ de um lado para outro tentando achar uma brecha na defesa.

**_8... 7..._ **

Enquanto que o ataque da Universidade de Clarkson, as _Golden Knights_ , procurava mover o puck e desestabilizar a defesa, então conseguir chutar ao gol para, ao menos gerar um rebote, e uma chance clara de gol, as _Nittany Lions_ — como era conhecido o time da Pennsylvania — se mantinha firme.

**_6... 5..._ **

Stephanie Campbell, a defensora da Penn State, caiu numa finta da _left-wing_ de Clarkson, abrindo então o espaço tão procurado pelas atacantes, fazendo com que todos no banco — e todos que estavam torcendo para as Lions — prendessem a respiração.

**_4... 3..._ **

O primeiro chute foi bloqueado por Sarah Tremblay, no entanto o _puck_ , sobrou para a center e melhor jogadora do time de Clarkson, tendo uma visão praticamente limpa do gol. Porém a estrela que brilhou mais forte nessa hora foi a da goleira da Penn State, Allison Williams.

**_2..._ **

A australiana conseguiu afastar o _puck_ com seu _left-pad_ , jogando-o para a borda do _rink_ , atrás de seu gol. Rapidamente as jogadoras foram em sua direção, batalhando pelo puck.

**_1..._ **

O jogo já estava praticamente ganho, mas ainda assim tudo é perigoso com apenas 1 gol de vantagem no hockey. E sendo o esporte que é, um segundo é o tempo mais que necessário para se empatar e levar o jogo para a prorrogação.

**_0._ **

De repente o mundo parou, foi como se aquele momento fosse eternizado na mente de todos. Com o estouro do cronômetro, a felicidade junta do alívio tomou conta do time da Pennsylvania; enquanto que ao time de Clarkson restou apenas decepção. O local estava dividido... alegria, tristeza, vencedores, perdedores, glória, fracasso... era esse o momento que estava sendo gravado, essas sensações.

Com o som da buzina do _goal horn_ , parece que o encanto finalmente foi quebrado e gritos eufóricos eram bradados pela parte vencedora. Já para a parte perdedora restavam lágrimas, choro, cabeças baixas, e algumas poucas se mantinham firmes, engolindo o orgulho e prometendo a si mesma uma revanche no futuro.

Todas as jogadoras que estavam no banco da Penn State correram em direção a sua _goalie_ , pulando nela e a abraçando. A felicidade era tanta que não sabiam como comemorar. Por mais que tenha sido o segundo título da maior parte do time, as emoções tomavam conta delas e sequer pensavam em alguma coisa — o título passado foi importante, mas isso não diminuía a importância desse que acabaram de conquistar.

Com as emoções mais calmas, chegou a hora do aperto de mão tão tradicional do hockey. Não importa se seja seu maior rival e durante o jogo juras de ódio fossem clamadas em meio ao _trash talking_ , o respeito entre atletas que o esporte clamava era maior que qualquer rivalidade. Palavras de incentivo e felicitação eram trocadas, assim como uma promessa de um jogo mais disputado da próxima vez.

Finalmente chegou a hora de receberem o troféu da Division I da NCAA. Eram as maiores campeãs do hockey feminino, mas ainda assim o gosto por mais e a felicidade de poder erguer o troféu sempre eram apreciados. “Não importa o passado, temos sempre que olhar para o futuro e aproveitar as novas oportunidades que surgem”, sempre dizia Jeff Sullivan, o técnico do time.

Fotos foram tiradas, risos e abraços trocados. Apenas o time da Pennsylvania estava no gelo, comemorando com sua torcida. O ritual de cortar a rede do gol foi feito e finalmente, pela primeira vez no dia, elas disseram para si mesma: **Somos campeãs**.

Elise patinava pelo gelo, acenando para a torcida enquanto mantinha o sorriso no rosto e uma parte da rede do gol na outra mão. De longe viu seu irmão, Levi, nas cadeiras, abrindo o sorriso ainda mais. Estava realmente feliz por ele estar ali; não era muito ligada à família (que também não era grande), apenas seus avós maternos poderiam ser considerados mesmo como família, além de Levi, mas eles estavam longe na Alemanha, além de sua idade já avançada, vir para Boston apenas para ver um jogo não era algo que podia pedir.

Levi retornou o sorriso, e isso foi mais que o bastante para saber que, ao seu modo, ele estava orgulhoso do seu feito.

Subitamente Elise sentiu um braço nos seus ombros a puxando para um abraço. Não precisou sequer virar para ver quem era, apenas cinco pessoas eram capazes disso, e dada pela diferença de altura, só podia ser um.

– Ele realmente veio, huh? — Jeff Sullivan disse num tom animado.

– Aham. — Elise respondeu, se virando para o técnico que a olhou com os olhos marejados. — Ele nunca perde uma final e... Sully, você tá bem?

– Claro que estou, _Elsie_... — Sullivan disse risonho, fazendo sua capitã revirar os olhos pelo apelido que lhe fora dado. — Só estou orgulhoso de vocês.

– Aham... — Elise acompanhou o riso do homem.

– Seu primeiro título como capitã do time, como se sente? — Perguntou, ficando de frente para a alemã, segurando em seus ombros.

– Tecnicamente é o segundo, já que fomos campeãs da CHA ano passado. — Respondeu num tom casual, arrancando um riso do técnico. — É muito bom. — Disse por fim.

Elise finalmente se sentia completa como capitã, tendo conquistado o título da NCAA. Em sua primeira temporada como capitã — e segunda como jogadora no time —, levou as _Nittany Lions_ ao título de divisão (College Hockey America, a CHA), mas não conseguiram chegar às finais do _Frozen Four_ , o que a deixou se questionando se era uma boa capitã ou não. A única coisa que a impediu de renunciar ao C que carregava em sua _jersey_ foi uma conversa longa com o técnico do time.

– Vamos? — Sullivan a chamou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro direito, fazendo com que Elise saísse de dentro de seus pensamentos, o encarando com seus olhos azuis. — Temos muito o que comemorar... — Sorriu, mostrando o caminho dos vestiários com a mão livre. — Vamos?

  


**xXx**

  


Quando as costas de Elise colidiram com a cama, ela finalmente se sentiu livre. Depois de um longo semestre cheio de emoções e estresse, a alemã poderia descansar nas amadas férias de verão. Claro, adorava estar na Universidade, seja estudando ou jogando hockey, mas uma pausa era sempre bem vinda.

Suspirando, ela se levantou, andando até a mesa no outro cômodo e pegando seu celular, voltando para a cama em seguida. Desbloqueou a tela e leu as notificações, na maior parte eram mensagens em grupos, mas uma chamou sua atenção mais que as outras.

  


_“Já tenho tudo preparado aqui em Berlin para a sua chegada._  
_Você vem com a sua amiga, não é mesmo?_  
_Me avise quando estiver pegando o avião.”_  
— **Levi**

  


Elise não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir. O zelo e a preocupação de seu irmão com ela a deixava realmente feliz. Não por ele se preocupar em si, mas sim pelo fato dele o fazer sem ter nenhuma outra intenção por trás, apenas por gostar dela.

  


_“Sim, vou com a Allison... a australiana._  
_O voo está marcado para às 17h, então chegarei no começo da tarde._  
_Qualquer coisa aviso.”_  
— **Elise**

  


Provavelmente, pela diferença de fuso, o irmão só veria no dia seguinte, então colocou o celular na mesa de cabeceira e fechou os olhos... talvez conseguisse descansar alguns minutos antes das amigas chegarem para ter a despedida.

Sorriu consigo mesma imaginando Berlin e em todos lugares que levaria Allison, tentaria a todo custo fazê-la se apaixonar pela capital alemã — já que, depois da universidade ela se mudaria para lá, e caso a amiga quisesse visita-la, teria que se locomover até Berlin.

Sua vida começaria em Berlin. Apesar de suas tentativas de ir contra as ordens impostas a ela, Elise nunca conseguiu de fato algo que lhe desse um gosto de vitória; mesmo quando conseguia uma pequena vitória, era apenas um meio-termo da situação. Foi assim que acabou vindo estudar na Pennsylvania State University. Sua mãe lhe ordenara estudar nos Estados Unidos para ficar próxima dela e atender a todas suas necessidades, assim como se mostrar para a sociedade como uma herdeira Ackerman... mas de tanto discutir, conseguiu com que fosse para State College. Não era Nova York como sua mãe queria, porém ainda assim estava nos Estados Unidos.

Relembrando de tudo o que tinha passado apenas por ter nascido onde nasceu, Elise acabou se frustrando e se sentando na cama com certa raiva. Se anteriormente só queria descansar, agora o que mais desejava era que o último ano passasse.

Antes que conseguisse se irritar mais, a alemã teve sua atenção chamada pelo barulho da porta do apartamento do dormitório abrindo. Se levantou e andou até o local, dando de cara com suas amigas, abrindo um sorriso. Era exatamente daquilo que ela precisava.

– Está pronta? — Allison, sua melhor amiga e goleira do time de hockey, perguntou.

– Só um pouco, vou trocar de roupa. — Respondeu com um sorriso, logo voltando para seu quarto.

Não precisou nem sequer procurar por algo arrumado para vestir, só mudou de jeans e colocou uma blusa branca, pegando uma camisa quadriculada de manga longa, assim como pondo nos pés um tênis preto. Se olhou no espelho e suspirou ao ver os cachos loiros-escuro desgrenhados; passou a mão neles e se contentou com o resultado. Eram apenas amigas próximas que iam numa lanchonete ali perto, não tinha pra quê nada além disso.

No fundo Elise sorriu. Apesar das imposições, ela estava livre da maior parte do peso de ser uma Ackerman, principalmente a que ela mais odiava: como se vestir e se portar apropriadamente. Não que fosse algo realmente ruim, mas ela considerava fingir como algo extremamente errado, afinal não era de sua natureza se passar por outra pessoa, ela era quem era e os outros deviam apenas aceitar isso.

Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou afugentar esses pensamentos. Finalmente saindo do quarto e se reencontrando com Allison, Rachel, Nina e Jules.

– Vamos? — As chamou com um sorriso nos lábios.

  
  


Rapidamente chegaram à lanchonete costumeira. Fizeram seus pedidos e começaram a discutir sobre as férias de verão. Cada uma ali tinha um destino diferente... Rachel iria visitar a família em Toronto; Jules também iria para o Canadá, mas seu destino era Haliburton; Nina, a única do grupo que iria permanecer em solo americano, iria para Denver. Apenas Allison e Elise iriam ficar juntas em Berlin.

– Vocês sempre passam as férias de verão juntas. — Comentou, Juliette.

– Não é sempre, vai ser a primeira vez que ela vai comigo pra Berlin, no ano passado eu fui pra Melbourne, mas foi só isso. — Elise respondeu, nem sequer levantando os olhos de suas mãos.

– Dá no mesmo. — Jules retrucou, apenas para ver sua capitã revirar os olhos e a canadense sorrir.

– Enfim... — Rachel começou; pensando em como mudar o assunto. Era a única que não estava no time de hockey da universidade, o que a dava a liberdade de não ter esse senso de disputa constante que via em todas ali presente, ainda que em Allison em menor quantidade. — Como está o coração de vocês? — Disse a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça.

– Se você está falando no sentido figurado da coisa, se referindo a estar apaixonada ou coisa do tipo, então não posso te dar uma resposta satisfatória. — Elise suspirou. — Não estou interessada em relacionamentos no momento.

– Não estou interessada em relacionamentos no momento. — Juliette repetiu a alemã num tom brincalhão, o que a fez receber um olhar mortal da capitã, fazendo com que todas rissem.

– Eu estou–

– Ela está cada dia mais apaixonada pelo Andrej! — Agora Elise já estava com um sorriso no rosto. Brincar com sua melhor amiga, a fazendo ficar constrangida com coisas bestas, era a melhor opção para fazer seu humor melhorar.

– _Ellie!_ — Allison exclamou de uma forma manhosa, fazendo um biquinho.

– Tá vendo? — Falou num tom convencido. — Estou totalmente certa.

– Já eu estou muito bem com o Tyson. — Juliette se meteu, mudando o foco para si.

– Todas nós sabemos disso. — Elise disse num tom seco. — Podemos ver, inclusive.

– Nossa, El. — Jules suspirou. — Você realmente precisa de um pouco de–

– O que eu preciso é de liberdade, não de um macho. — Cortou a amiga, fazendo Nina cuspir o refrigerante que bebia ao ouvir suas palavras.

– É por isso que você é nossa capitã! — Allison disse, rindo.

– _Cold as always, queen Elsa._ — Nina soltou, fazendo com que as garotas rissem ainda mais.

– Tá, tá... — Elisa abanou a mão. Realmente detestava o fato de ser comparada com a personagem de Frozen; ainda mais por algo tão banal quanto a pouca semelhança entre os nomes. — E você, Rachel?

– Meu foco está todo na bolsa de estudos que vou ganhar, homens vem depois. — A mais nova disse com orgulho.

– É por isso que é minha amiga! — Elise exclamou, passando o braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Rachel e a abraçando lateralmente.

– ELISE! — Rachel gritou com o movimento súbito da amiga, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

Porém as pessoas que estavam sentadas à mesa apenas riram. Elise logo soltou Rachel e voltaram a conversar.

– Nina... — Jules começou.

– Vocês sabem que eu sou comprometida. — A americana disse prontamente.

– Sim, e como ele está? — Juliette incitou. — O relacionamento, digo.

– Está ótimo. James e eu estamos muito bem.

Todas na mesa se entreolharam e se voltaram para a amiga.

– É sério! — Soltou um riso. — Ele estava comentando sobre se casar, mas... vocês sabem... é cedo ainda!

Gritos foram ecoados pela mesa, novamente atraindo a atenção das pessoas, e mais uma vez nenhuma delas realmente se importou com o ocorrido. Essa reunião era quase que religiosa para aquele grupo, já era quase uma rotina para elas, irem ao menos uma vez por mês na lanchonete conversar e comer — se não fossem ali, iriam para o apartamento de uma delas.

– Nunca diga nunca! — Juliette riu.

– Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã, né?! — Elise ergueu as sobrancelhas, e todas riram mais ainda.

A conversa continuou nos mais diversos assuntos, e só pararam quando perceberam que já tinha passado das 23h. Dividiram a conta e voltaram para seus dormitórios, afinal todas iriam viajar amanhã, e, mesmo que o tempo de viagem seja diferente, não significa que não teriam novas aventuras.

  


**xXx**

  


_“Wir sind hier.”_  
— **Elise**


	2. Hier bin ich wieder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas estão lentas, mas vou tentar melhorar conforme o tempo for passando, eu prometo! k  
> Qualquer coisa, pode comentar, todo comentário é bem vindo ✧♡。(´⌣`ʃƪ)

– _Welche Münchener Fußballmannschaft kennt man auf der ganzen Welt?_ — Elise cantarolou, olhando pra Allison que tentava manter uma expressão amistosa.

Com a resposta silenciosa da amiga, a alemã continuou.

– _Wie heißt dieser Klub, der hierzulande die Rekorde hält?_ — Allison apenas revirou os olhos e Elise teve que conter se para não rir. — _Wer hat schon gewonnen was es jemals zu gewinnen gab?_ — Ela correu e parou na frente de Allison, a fazendo encarar. — _Wer bringt seit Jahrzehnten unsere Bundesliga voll auf Trab?_

– _Ellie..._ — Allison soprou, praticamente sem paciência alguma para as brincadeiras da amiga.

– _FC Bayern! Stern des Südens!_ — A alemã explodiu. Iria aproveitar a vitória de seu time em cima do time da amiga pela Pokal até o último momento possível. — _Du wirst niemals untergeh'n!_

As duas amigas tinham ido assistir à final da Pokal no Olympiastadion entre o Bayern München (time que Elise torcia) e o Borussia Dortmund (time que Allison torcia). Tinham se preparado para o jogo completamente, e até feito um acordo dizendo que não importasse quem vencesse, nenhuma iria encher o saco da outra. Tudo bem que a australiana não esperava que sua amiga, no calor do momento, fosse realmente seguir o acordo... mas como ela estava apenas cantando a música do time, conseguia aturar — sabia que Elise poderia fazer coisa muito pior se quisesse.

A vitória do Bayern se deu apenas nos pênaltis, por 4-3. Talvez fosse esse outro fato para a alemã não estar gritando por aí, ou então a fazendo usar a camisa do time bávaro com o rosto pintado de vermelho e sair declarando amor ao time...

Allison finalmente suspirou aliviada quando viu o local onde elas estavam acomodadas. Até agora, mesmo depois de uma semana, a loira não sabia exatamente como chamar o imóvel, afinal era uma propriedade imensa com duas casas — que não eram pequenas — que compartilhavam a área de lazer (composta por uma piscina, um parque infantil e lugar para festa. Era incrível como uma coisa dessas estava em meio a uma cidade como Berlin, que em seu centro era repleta de prédios... praticamente impossível de se achar uma casa modesta.

– O que foi, Ally? — Elise perguntou, ao perceber o olhar contemplativo da amiga.

– Não é nada. — Sorriu. — Estou só aqui pensando comigo mesma...

Elise suspirou, já entendendo do que se tratava.

– Eu já disse que isso se chama _villa_. — Andou na direção do portão da residência e o abriu, deixando Allison passar e depois o fechando, indo na direção de sua casa. — A primeira casa, a principal, é do Levi... ela é um pouco maior, e você já viu isso. — Apontou na direção da casa ao lado esquerdo enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim. — A outra, um pouco menor, é a minha. — Sorriu de certa forma orgulhosa. — Claro que poderia ser uma casa enorme pra nós dois, mas não seria tão legal. — Riu por fim, achando graça da situação, lembrando de como fora o dia em que recebera as chaves do local.

– É, mas mesmo assim... — Allison balançou a cabeça ostentando um sorriso.

Sua família não era pobre. Muito diferente disso, era considerada uma das famílias mais ricas da Austrália, e em como a maioria, era dona de várias minas no país... no entanto, ainda assim, chegava a ser gritante a diferença da vida que Elise tinha para a que ela tinha. Uma propriedade enorme como essa, apenas para dois irmãos? Não era uma coisa muito comum.

Mas novamente Allison se lembrou de como era Elise quando elas se conheceram. Suspirando, ela deu um olhar leve para a amiga que ainda sustentava um sorriso, andando alegremente ao seu lado. No começo fora difícil para a alemã se adaptar aos Estados Unidos, não só pela cultura diferente do país, mas principalmente pelos seus modos. Elise fora educada de uma forma não condizente com a americana — pelo menos não pela maior parte — o que a fez se adaptar para quem ela é hoje. Os maiores traços de sua personalidade não mudaram, mas ainda tinham algumas poucas coisas que atualmente estão praticamente extintas... e, de certa forma, Allison sempre achou que esse foi um desejo da alemã, se livrar de coisas que ela aprendeu apenas por ter um “nome a zelar”.

Allison estava tão entretida com seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu quando Elise parou, fazendo com que seu corpo se encontrasse com o da amiga e as duas se desequilibrassem e caíssem no chão.

– _Scheiße!_ — Elise soltou enquanto gargalhava, tirando a amiga de cima dela e se sentando no chão. — Você esqueceu de olhar pra onde anda?

– Ellie! — Allison corou, rindo sem jeito. — Eu estava pensando, você sabe que não consigo fazer direito duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

– Não sei como conseguiu se tornar nossa goalie assim... — A alemã comentou, se levantando e estendendo a mão para a amiga que estava com uma expressão magoada.

Elise suspirou assim que percebeu que não tinha nada de errado com a amiga, se voltando para a direção em que chamara sua atenção anteriormente. Porém diferente de alguns minutos atrás, os dois homens tinham sua atenção voltada para elas.

– _Hallo._ — Elise deu um sorriso acolhedor e acenou com a mão para os homens. Era óbvio que seu irmão era um dos dois, era impossível Levi passar despercebido em algum lugar, contudo o loiro ao seu lado com sobrancelhas espessas... não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes.

– _Oi! Elise!_ — Levi falou com a voz apressada, em seu tom rude característico quando está fazendo mais de uma coisa. — Venha aqui, quero te apresentar uma pessoa. — Ergueu a mão direita e a chamou.

Já sabendo provavelmente do que se tratava Elise revirou os olhos e soprou um _“komm”_ para a amiga, que a seguiu sem sequer questionar algo — pelo jeito da alemã tomar uma postura mais ereta, de tudo que tinha ouvido falar, ela também supusera a mesma coisa.

Assim que chegaram à frente da mesa em que os dois homens estavam, Levi abriu a boca para falar, porém ele fora cortado por Elise que foi mais rápida.

– Se for pra falar comigo enquanto a Allison está aqui, que você fale em inglês porque ela não entende alemão muito bem, _bitte_. — Disse com um tom ameno, porém com certa dureza.

– **Tch**. Não precisa de formalidades comigo, você sabe, _El_. — Levi disse, olhando para a irmã de forma apática, já falando em inglês. — Além do mais, esse aqui é o meu amigo, Erwin. Não acho que precisa ser tão formal com ele.

Elise franziu o cenho e olhou para o loiro com o cabelo cuidadosamente repartido para o lado que estava ao lado de Levi. Ele era relativamente mais alto que seu irmão, tinha olhos azuis gélidos e penetrantes, postura ereta e não transparecia muita coisa em suas expressões. No entanto não era difícil de entender quem ele era — pelas vestes sociais e postura, assim como seu cabelo que parecia ter passado um gel ou spray para ficar daquele jeito —: um empresário rico. Assim como vários que ela conhecera antes... Só esperava que isso não fosse algo que a mãe dela vinha planejando para atrapalhar seus planos futuros. Se fosse algo como um casamento, por mais que o homem fosse bonito, ela não iria largar seus sonhos por isso. Ela não era dessas.

– Você é amigo do Levi?

Erwin acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Elise arregalou um pouco os olhos.

– _Wow..._

– **Tch**. — Levi estalou a língua, como habitual. — Acha que não sou capaz de fazer amigos, _brat_?

– Não disse isso. — Elise respondeu, claramente tentando segurar o riso.

– _Tch_... — Levi deu um gole do seu chá e depois colocou a xícara na mesa. — Esse é meu amigo e parceiro de trabalho, Erwin Smith. A família dele vai se tornar nossa aliada em algumas coisas, assim como ele tá me colocando à parte de umas coisas sobre o ramo empresarial... então é melhor você se acostumar com ele por aqui.

– Okay... — Elise pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro, acenando em concordância. Ela aproveitou esse tempo para se recompor, por mais que Levi tivesse dito que não precisava ser tão formal, por se tratar alguém do ramo empresarial, sabia que tinha linhas que não podia passar. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, _Herr_ Smith. — Deu um sorriso acolhedor para o homem à sua frente e estendeu a mão para apertar a dele.

– Pode me chamar de Erwin... — O loiro se levantou e segurou na mão de Elise, porém diferente do que estava esperando, Erwin levou a mão dela e levou até sua boca, depositando um beijo no local. — É um prazer em conhece-la, também...

– Pode me chamar de Elise. — Elise disse antes que pudesse ouvir um _“Fräulein”_ vindo do homem.

– ...Elise. — Erwin então finalizou, também sorrindo de forma calorosa.

Por algum motivo, nem Elise nem Erwin soltaram as mãos assim que se cumprimentarem, e o choque pelo beijo em sua mão a fez ficar levemente corada. No entanto, não muito tempo depois a atenção do homem se voltou para a amiga de Elise.

– E você é...? — Questionou, também num tom acolhedor, soltando a mão de Elise.

– Allison... Allison Williams. — A australiana disse, meio confusa com o que se passava à sua frente. Ela era de uma família rica e tradicional, mas nunca tinha estado em uma situação como essa, diferente de Elise. E ainda assim, viu a amiga ficar sem jeito... o que seria com ela, então?

– Erwin Smith. — Disse, tomando a mão de Allison e depositando um beijo nela; fazendo com que Elise ficasse aliviada por ver que era apenas um hábito do homem. — Prazer em conhece-la. — Finalizou com um sorriso.

– O mesmo. — Respondeu, ainda sem jeito.

– Agora que já estão apresentados, podem ir fazer o que vocês iam fazer... — Levi abanou a mão, como se estivessem espantando as duas garotas. — Nós temos trabalhos a fazer.

– _Äh... klar!_ — Elise riu com o jeito do irmão. — Até mais tarde então... — Acenou um tchau em despedida e segurou o braço da amiga, a levando para longe, na direção da sua casa.

Erwin acompanhou o trajeto das duas garotas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, já vinha observando Elise desde que o barulho que ela e sua amiga fizeram quando caíram no chão chamou sua atenção. Elise era a irmã mais nova de Levi, mas fisicamente eles eram bastante diferentes. Enquanto Levi era baixo (1.60 era bastante abaixo da média), sua irmã era relativamente alta para uma mulher com seus, provavelmente, 1.70, ou mais; e isso é apenas um dos detalhes — coisas como a diferença da cor dos olhos (a garota num tom azul acinzentado, já o homem ostentava olhos negros), cor dos cabelos (loiro escuro para ela, enquanto ele tinha cabelos escuros como suas írises), entre outras coisas; porém quando o assunto era personalidade, pelo que Erwin pôde notar nesses primeiros momentos, eles eram bastante parecidos, mesmo que Levi não mostrasse seu lado mais “suave” com tanta facilidade, ele o conhecia bem o bastante para enxergar essa semelhança.

Isso revelava que apesar de toda a diferença de criação e por serem filhos de mães diferentes, tinham uma ligação forte e eram bem próximos do outro. Realmente agora fazia sentido tudo o que Levi lhe dissera sobre a irmã, assim como a sua preferência de não comentar muito em alguns aspectos — porém algo que ele sempre deixou transparecer foi seu orgulho dela.

No entanto um detalhe lhe chamou atenção tanto quanto tudo isso: a camisa que Elise estava vestindo, o uniforme do FC Bayern München, seu clube do coração — tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes fora ao Olympiastadion München na infância com seu pai, assim como recentemente mantinha a tradição indo sempre que podia à Allianz Arena. Quando Elise finalmente virou ele sorriu um pouco mais.

  


**21\. Lahm.**

  


Normalmente apenas os fãs do Bayern escolheriam o número do capitão para ostentar em sua camisa, só por não ser a camisa de um jogador mais badalado, revelava bastante sobre a Ackerman mais nova — confirmando o pouco que Levi havia lhe informado sobre a irmã.

– _Oi. Erwin._ — Levi chamou a atenção do loiro, fazendo com que ele se voltasse para ele. — Tá sorrindo por quê?

– Nada. — Ainda sorria, apenas um pouco menos. — Só fiquei perdido nos meus pensamentos.

– _Tch_. Se for algo sobre a minha irmã não espere nada bom de mim. — Levi falou de forma ríspida, mas ainda assim Erwin sabia que o ultimato vinha acompanhado de uma brincadeira embutida.

Levi era uma pessoa difícil de entender caso você não o conheça, mas devido a tudo que passaram juntos, ele conseguia entender o homem ao seu lado completamente e com enorme facilidade.

– Você sabe que não sou capaz de algo como um relacionamento, Levi. — Erwin respondeu com um tom mais gelado, sem expressão alguma.

– _Tch..._ — Levi encheu sua xícara com o chá e tomou um gole logo após. — Não entendo suas escolhas, Erwin. Você poderia muito bem estar com qualquer mulher que quisesse, fazendo uma família como você sempre desejou.

– Você não precisa entender Levi, até porque, como você sabe, não faço nada pensando apenas no agora. — Se sentou na cadeira novamente, de frente para Levi. — Não posso ter um relacionamento com alguém se eu não tenho certeza que posso estar lá para ela e agir como o meu papel pede.

– Você ainda não...

Erwin balançou a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta deixada no ar por Levi.

– Ainda tenho assuntos inacabados.

  


**. . .**

  


– Estranho esse amigo do Levi, você não acha? — Elise perguntou, se deitando no sofá e olhando para sua mão, a abrindo e fechando.

– Por que você diz isso? — Allison perguntou se sentando na poltrona que ficava ao lado do sofá, olhando para a amiga de forma curiosa.

– O jeito dele, sei lá. — Suspirou, se sentando e pegando o controle da televisão e a ligando em seguida.

– Eu achei ele educado e fofo, beijando as mãos e tal... — Allison soltou um risinho, ganhando um olhar acusador da amiga que a fez corar levemente.

– O And–

– Mas aquelas sobrancelhas esquisitas... não dá! — Cortou Elise, que começou a gargalhar ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pela australiana.

– Seu problema foi com as sobrancelhas? — Questionou entre risos com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Parece que tem um animal ali! — Falou uma oitava mais alto, fazendo com que a alemã risse ainda mais, caindo deitada no sofá e até mesmo derramando algumas lágrimas.

As duas pararam para recuperar o fôlego, mas antes que Elise pudesse falar algo, Allison tomou a iniciativa.

– Você ficou sem jeito perto dele. — Comentou.

Elise abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou em seguida. Aquilo era uma verdade, mas preferia não admitir isso. Pensou numa resposta melhor, que não a comprometesse, e enfim respondeu.

– Foi estranho. — Disse, fazendo a amiga olhar para ela com uma curiosidade mais intensa. — O jeito dele de sentar e se portar é quase como um militar... eu não estava esperando algo daquele tipo, então, lógico que me pegou de surpresa.

– Oh... — Allison deu um risinho. — Então quer dizer que a toda poderosa observadora Elise olhos de águia não conseguiu prever as ações de Erwin...

– Smith. — Completou, fazendo a amiga rir.

– Ele realmente deixou uma marca em você. — Allison cantarolou.

Elise apenas suspirou olhando para a sua mão direita. Ainda podia sentir o toque de Erwin em sua mão — nunca tivera uma mão delicada e lisa como a maioria das amigas, a considerava normal, mas a do homem parecia ser imensamente mais áspera; sem falar no tamanho, que provavelmente fecharia a mão dela sem problema algum — e ainda mais os lábios tocar sua pele. Elise balançou a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos. Não que tivesse apaixonada pelo homem apenas por esse ato, mas detestava esse seu costume de ficar pensando muito nas coisas.

– O que você acha dele? — Allison questionou, agora num tom malicioso.

– O jeito dele é estranho, ele parece se contradizer... — Balançou a cabeça novamente, tentando lembrar dos detalhes de Erwin para então dar um veredito justo. — Ele se porta de uma forma séria como um militar, mas é gentil como um cavalheiro, e tem a imagem de um empresário... — Riu. — Dá pra acreditar nisso?

– Dá sim, mas no que eu não to conseguindo acreditar é no esforço que você tá fazendo pra entender ele. — Soltou um riso, fazendo a alemã soltar o ar dos pulmões e relaxar no sofá.

– Infelizmente, ele, diferente da maioria das pessoas, não entrega muita coisa com o olhar. — Suspirou, se espreguiçando e tirando os tênis com os próprios pés. — Acho que o que mais o entregou dessa vez foi o sorriso. — Riu. — Não era falso, era sincero... estranho isso.

– Você já está pensando e analisando demais, daqui a pouco vai surgir uma teoria da conspiração sobre isso. — Allison brincou, balançando a mão, fazendo uma careta de tragédia.

– _Nah._ — Elise rebateu com outra careta, fazendo as duas rirem.

– Mas e sobre as sobrancelhas... nada? — Allison agora tinha um semblante animado. Esperava que a amiga compartilhasse de sua visão para então se divertir às custas do homem.

– Eu achei que elas são grossas... mas combinam com ele, até. — Elise riu, no entanto Allison não seguiu o mesmo caminho.

– Sério isso? — Arregalou os olhos.

Elise apenas respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e dando de ombros, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro.

– Daqui a pouco vai dizer que ele era bonito também. — Allison revirou os olhos, já esperando que Elise começasse a rir, no entanto ela não agiu dessa forma, o que fez a australiana se inclinar na direção da amiga com os olhos arregalados. — Não me diga que...

– Sim, eu achei ele bonito. Qual é! — Revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça levemente. Soltou um suspiro e então prosseguiu antes que Allison falasse algo. — Eu não vou mentir, ele é bonito e atraente. Talvez o charme de ser contraditório e o fato de ter me pego de surpresa tenha ajudado também, mas ele tem olhos muito bonitos, e provavelmente o corpo por baixo daquelas roupas seja tão impecável quanto o cabelo loiro.

– **Wow!** — Allison soltou o ar pela boca, realmente estava surpresa com aquela reação. Não que fosse uma missão impossível a amiga achar alguém atraente, mas também não era algo muito fácil. — _Elsie..._

– Me chama assim de novo que eu quebro seus dentes da frente com um _puck_. — Elise ameaçou, fazendo com que a amiga prensasse seus lábios para não rir. — Ótimo, agora cala a boca que vai começar The 100.

Allison revirou os olhos, mas concordou com a capitã, quando ela tinha decidido não falar mais de um assunto, não havia quem a fizesse voltar atrás. Fora que aquele era um episódio que ela tinha perdido, e, por mais que fosse difícil gostar de uma série que a amiga também gostasse, essa era uma delas.

Ficaram assistindo The 100 e conversando até quando Levi as chamou avisando que a janta já estava pronta, as levando até a sala de jantar de sua casa para comer. Por sorte Erwin não estava lá para reacender o assunto de mais cedo. Notando a irmã olhando com o cenho franzido para os cantos, como se estivesse procurando alguém, Levi resolveu falar.

– Ele já foi, _brat_. — Disse indo se sentar na ponta da mesa, no lugar do anfitrião.

– O quê? — Elise olhou para Levi, claramente não entendendo ao que ele estava se referindo.

– _Tch_. Eu to falando do Erwin. — Soltou, um pouco irritado pela lerdeza da irmã.

– Por que você tá falando do Erwin? — Questionou com o cenho franzido.

– Você parecia estar procurando por alguém, deduzi que fosse ele.

– Na verdade eu estava procurando alguém além de você. — Riu. — Porque provavelmente não foi você quem fez a janta, e se for... quero saber se tem alguém aqui para nos socorrer. — Respondeu, olhando para o seu irmão de forma jocosa.

– **Tch**. Senta e come logo, _brat_. — Jogou o braço na direção do lugar à sua direita de forma impaciente.

Allison não fez nada além de rir da situação, se calando e indo para o seu lugar na mesa — do lado esquerdo de Levi — assim que viu os olhares dos irmãos Ackerman sobre si. Eles podiam ser bem diferentes em termos de aparência, mas a personalidade não era tão diferente assim.


	3. Geburtstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pela quantidade de diálogos em alemão, decidi colocar apenas em itálico ao invés de escrevê-los por inteiro na língua germânica.   
> Como sempre, algumas palavras estão no final do capítulo para ajudar a compreensão. 
> 
> É isso, espero que gostem! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

Elise observava a cidade através da janela do automóvel. Era incrível como Dresden não havia mudado em nada desde a última vez que estivera ali... como também acreditava que a capital da Saxônia não tinha mudado muita coisa desde sua infância, todos os principais pontos estavam intactos, e talvez achasse que não tivesse pequenas mudanças nas mudanças que ela mesma fizera anos atrás. A alemã sorriu com essa lembrança, apesar de ter uma vida um pouco conturbada, essas pequenas coisas acabavam por ter um significado enorme; foi ali que ela realmente se descobriu, que ela entendeu como as coisas funcionavam, que ela finalmente compreendeu o que ser uma família significa.

Allison por outro lado olhava animada para toda a arquitetura da cidade, comentando tudo o que conseguia. A arquitetura rica e cheia de detalhes era algo completamente novo para ela, mesmo tendo visitado Paris e Roma, aquela cidade tinha um ar totalmente diferente. Já ouvira histórias de Elise sobre o passado de sua família e como a cidade teve grande importância nisso, servindo como um centro artístico, mas nunca cogitou algo tão... grandioso assim.

\- El... – Chamou a atenção da amiga, que se virou em sua direção com as sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas. – Como é mesmo a história da sua família?

Elise riu com o pedido da amiga. Sabia que ela era curiosa e que tinha uma memória, de certa forma, curta... mas, por algum motivo, a pergunta da amiga a fez feliz.

\- Bem... – Suspirou, se aconchegando no banco do carro da melhor forma, ficando de frente para a amiga. – Dresden, ou melhor, a Saxônia, não era parte da Alemanha na época dos grandes reinos que tinham aqui, isso aconteceu na época do Império Romano... – Fez uma careta, tentando lembrar os detalhes, assim como melhor explicar as coisas. – Na época, acho que era no século 18, Heinrich von Brühl, um ancestral distante, era uma das pessoas mais poderosas do Império Romano, e, indiretamente, controlava toda essa região, o que resultou na família inteira como sendo uma das mais influenciais no mundo. – Suspirou, lembrando das coisas que seus avós lhe contara, tentando focar apenas nas coisas mais importantes e deixar os detalhes de lado. – Basicamente é isso. – Sorriu. – A nossa família tem vários ramos, e olha que nós não somos nem os mais importantes. – Riu.

\- Então... – Fez uma careta, tentando assimilar tudo o que ouvira. – Tecnicamente falando, você descende da realeza?

\- É... acho que sim. – Riu com a pergunta da amiga, que tinha os olhos brilhando no momento. – Tecnicamente falando, claro. Junção de alguns reinos, casamento por interesse, essas coisas. – Deu com a mão.

\- Então você é uma princesa, ou algo assim? – Franziu o cenho.

A pergunta em questão fez Elise rir. Princesa? Ela? Não mesmo.

\- É até possível eu ter sangue real nas veias, mas não acho que eu seja uma princesa ou algo do tipo. – Respondeu.

\- Com certeza você é uma princesa. – Disse convencida, fazendo um pequeno bico.

\- Okay, né... – Elise riu novamente, se ajeitando e voltando a encarar a janela, observando as coisas do lado de fora do carro, já que Allison novamente se voltara para a sua janela.

Ficaram assim por mais um tempo, até que pararam num sinal e Elise reconhecera onde estava.

\- Nós já estamos chegando. – Avisou.

\- Ellie... – Allison a chamou, fazendo a capitã se voltar pra ela com um cenho franzido. – Como seus avós são?

\- São ótimas pessoas. – Sorriu. E a forma tão pura e natural que Elise o fez, levou Allison a ficar feliz com a decisão de fazer a visita. Poucas vezes tinha visto ela parecer tão feliz com algo. – Mas preciso avisar que eles não sabem falar inglês muito bem, então... – Riu. – Provavelmente eu vou ter que traduzir as coisas pra você.

\- Tudo bem. – Allison acompanhou o riso da amiga.

\- Mas eu preciso que você saiba que bem... – Suspirou. – Como eu posso explicar isso? Hm... – Coçou a testa, baixando levemente sua cabeça, voltando seu olhar para a amiga depois de um tempo. – Eu te disse que a nossa família vem da realeza, e coisas do tipo, não disse? – Allison acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Se você achou que a minha casa, que divido com o Levi, é algo grande... você vai se surpreender com a casa que vamos ficar. – A australiana franziu o cenho, ato que fez Elise sorrir. – Veja bem, apesar da família possuir ações de várias empresas, uma grande parte da fortuna vem dos bens que temos; artísticos como pintura, livros... assim como arquitetônicos também.

Allison franziu ainda mais o cenho e Elise riu.

\- Se lembra daquele palácio enorme nas margens do rio Elba, com várias lojas e outras coisas? – Allison acenou positivamente com a cabeça. –  _Brühlsche Terrasse_. – Comentou sorrindo, fazendo a australiana arregalar os olhos. – Hoje em dia não pertence à família, mas ainda assim... no passado era apenas para colocar as obras de arte, os livros e um jardim. – Deu de ombros, de uma forma convencida.

\- Nossa... Ellie! – Allison exclamou uma oitava mais alto, fazendo com que a amiga gargalhasse.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. – Comentou. – Talvez algo com meus avós, mas tem vários ramos... não tem como saber na verdade. Só sei de algumas propriedades que ainda temos posse...

\- Mesmo assim! – Novamente a australiana se mostrava bem animada. – Queria eu que a minha família tivesse uma história assim, mas somos apenas mineradores sortudos. – Revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta e estirando a língua.

\- Quer trocar? – Elise gargalhou.

\- Pra levar a sua vida, com a infância que você teve... em troca eu ter tudo isso? – Elise arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Não, obrigada. Não vale à pena. – Respondeu com um sorriso desdenhoso.

\- Se você diz, né... – Elise rebateu no mesmo tom, apenas para as duas explodirem em risadas logo após.

Continuaram conversando por mais um tempo, mas logo chegaram em seu destino. Elise pagou o motorista e logo tiraram as malas do carro – como iriam passar apenas uma semana no local, contanto com hoje, não precisaram fazer malas grandes – para se dirigir até os portões da casa.

Apesar de tudo que tinha ouvido de Elise dentro do carro, quando finalmente encarou o que tinha à sua frente, Allison achou ser surreal. Se Elise tinha tudo aquilo, por que diabos ela simplesmente não aproveitava? Por que ela tentava viver uma vida normal como se tudo aquilo não fosse parte de sua vida?

Elise apertou na campainha e logo um segurança veio até as duas, Elise falou rapidamente com ele e o homem se afastou, não demorando muito para voltar, porém dessa vez acompanhado por dois idosos.

-  _Saskia, meine Schatz!_  – Um idoso alto, com olhos azuis penetrantes, cabelos totalmente brancos e pele pálida exclamou com um sorriso largo, olhando para a loira ao lado de Allison.

-  _Opa!_  – Elise respondeu num tom bastante animado, para surpresa de Allison, ostentando um sorriso de mesmo tamanho do senhor agora à sua frente.

Bastou o casal chegar perto o bastante para Elise praticamente se jogar nos braços deles, sorrindo e soltando algumas risadas. A cena seria bonita e contagiante, se a australiana não estivesse se sentindo tão sem jeito.

- _Eu senti muito a falta de vocês!_  – Elise disse assim que desfizeram o abraço.

-  _Seu pai te fez ir para uma universidade no novo continente..._  – O senhor bufou, cruzando os braços. –  _Não importa quanto tempo passe, continuarei não gostando desse homem... Olivier._  – Pronunciou o nome do pai de Elise como se fosse algum tipo de doença, beirando o nojo. –  _Não sei como teve um filho tão bom como o Levi._

Os três – o casal e Elise – riram. Enquanto isso, Allison apenas olhava para as pessoas à sua frente sem entender muita coisa. Lógico que nos três anos que passara com Elise tinha aprendido algumas poucas palavras em alemão, mas o idioma era muito complicado para ela.

-  _Saskia, você não vai nos apresentar à esta bela jovem que está ao seu lado?_  – Foi a primeira vez que a senhora se pronunciou. Ela era pequena, comparada com Elise e o homem ao seu lado (que provavelmente deveria ser seu marido, e consequentemente avô de Elise, o que faria dela sua avó), porém não tão mais baixa que Allison; de semelhança entre eles apenas os olhos azuis e cabelos brancos. Até a voz era de ambos era diferente, a do senhor era estridente, como se clamasse pela atenção de todos quando abrisse a boca; já a da senhora, era como um chocolate quente num fim de tarde de outono, calorosa e aconchegante.

-  _Ach! Klar!_  – Elise riu, balançando a cabeça, se dando um tapa mental por ter esquecido esse enorme detalhe. –  _Entschuldigung._  – Se curvou um pouco em pedido de desculpa, se endireitando logo após. –  _Essa é Allison, minha melhor amiga da universidade... ela joga hockey comigo._  – Sorriu, se virando para a australiana, a encorajando a falar.

\- Eh...  _Hallo!_  – Allison disse, sem jeito. Foi a única coisa que se lembrou em alemão.

-  _Gott!_  – Elise riu, dessa vez se permitindo a dar um leve tapa em sua testa. – Desculpa Ally, meus avós só falam em alemão e francês... desculpa mesmo por isso. – Deu um sorriso de canto.

\- Tudo bem, El. – Riu junto da amiga, dando leves tapas em seu ombro como forma de reconforto. – Mas isso quer dizer que você vai ter que traduzir tudo aqui...

\- Já posso trabalhar como intérprete então. – Soltou, causando riso na amiga.

Elise respirou fundo e se voltou para os avós, que as observavam curiosos.

-  _Oma, Opa... minha amiga só fala em inglês, então eu vou ter que traduzir tudo por aqui, vocês não se importam com isso, não é?_  – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca prensada, tentando fazer uma expressão fofa.

-  _Nee, tudo bem._  – Quem se pronunciou foi a avó de Elise. –  _Mas vamos entrar? Logo escurece e vocês ainda têm que se acomodar_.

- _Okay_. – Elise concordou, se voltando para Allison. – Vamos entrar.

Allison acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mas no momento que foi pegar as malas um dos seguranças o fez por ela, logo em seguida apontou o caminho com o braço, fazendo uma leve curvatura.

\- Acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – Cochichou quando chegou ao lado de Elise, a fazendo rir.

Ao entrar na casa, Allison ficou mais maravilhada ainda. Era como se tivesse sido transportada para o passado, o exterior da casa já dava um ar de riqueza e imponência, mas o interior era simplesmente divino. Elise realmente pertencia à nobreza alemã, a australiana teve a certeza no momento que pisou dentro da casa. A decoração com suas esculturas, pinturas e até mesmo os móveis exalavam requinte, assim como os mínimos detalhes como a pintura e até mesmo a arquitetura deixavam tudo com um ar mágico – como se aquele local pertencesse a um dos filmes da Disney.

\- Fecha a boca senão entra mosca. – Elise soprou no ouvido de Allison que deu um pulo, não notando a presença da amiga.

As duas foram levadas até seus quartos, o que fez Allison ficar estarrecida com o cômodo.

\- Você passou sua infância aqui? – Allison disse, ainda se questionando se aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

\- Yep, uma parte... – Elise suspirou, indo até a cama que seria de sua amiga e se deitando. – É realmente algo de outro mundo. – Riu, lembrando de sua infância.

\- Ellie... como você–

\- Por favor, não. – Cortou a amiga. – Eu sei que é um luxo e tudo mais, só que meus avós não prezam por isso... tanto que eu fui morar em Berlin um pouco depois dos meus três anos. – Suspirou. – Demanda do meu pai, você sabe... além de que Dresden não era tão legal quanto hoje naquela época.

\- Então quer dizer que aquela...

\- Sim, ela pertence na verdade ao meu avô. – Sorriu. – Mas então, quer ouvir umas histórias sobre eles? – Bateu na cama, indicando para a amiga sentar ao seu lado. – Nós temos um tempo até antes da janta ainda...

Elise não precisou perguntar duas vezes, Allison correu e se sentou ao lado da alemã. De primeira impressão era fácil não ir com a cara de Elise, ela era quieta, exalava superioridade... mas ao conhece-la mais a fundo dava pra perceber que na verdade ela era uma pessoa muito simpática e querida. Agora Allison realmente entendia o fato pelo qual a amiga tinha aquele ar superior: o berço de que veio.

Julian, avô de Elise, nunca tivera um estilo de vida extravagante, mesmo sendo descendente direto da realeza saxônica. Tudo que possuía foi através de seus esforços e dos esforços de seus antepassados, o que o fez ter um respeito enorme desde criança pelo trabalho bem feito. Helene, sua esposa, não ficava muito atrás. Apesar dela não ter sangue real, suas ideias e pensamentos era praticamente os mesmos de Julian. Ambos criaram Elise no lugar dos pais dela, mas isso não quer dizer que foi algo ruim. Na verdade, segundo a própria Elise, foi melhor para ela não ser criada pelos pais, já que a diferença de visão e desejo de ambos os casais eram muito diferentes – enquanto Olivier e Sophie queriam que Elise desse continuidade aos negócios da família, Julian e Helene apenas queriam que sua neta seguisse seu próprio caminho de forma a realizar seus sonhos.

A conversa vagou entre vários temas referido ao casal, desde histórias da infância de Elise quanto curiosidades da família. Porém não muito tempo depois elas foram chamadas para jantar, e diferente do que Allison imaginou, foi algo bastante tranquilo e não muito pomposo – o casal realmente não gostava de se gabar de suas posses.

 

**. . .**

 

No dia seguinte era o aniversário de Elise, que fora acordada por Allison aos berros, pulando em cima dela. Não muito depois os avós chegaram com um bolo em mãos, cantando parabéns em alemão para a neta que agora completava 21 anos.

-  _E aqui temos o seu presente..._ – Helene falou sorrindo, pegando um envelope e entregando à neta. –  _Nós não sabíamos o que te dar, afinal você é jovem e não sabemos muito a respeito dos jovens de hoje em dia, mas Levi nos deu uma ajuda, então chegamos a essa conclusão_.

-  _Danke, Opa, Oma._  – Elise disse, abraçando seus avós.

-  _Los!_  – O avô incentivou. – Öffne es!

Com um sorriso, já feliz de ter seus avós presente, Elise abriu o envelope... apenas para arregalar os olhos com o que viu.

-  _Tickets für Kraftklub Konzerte?_  – Elise levantou seus olhos para o casal sorridente à sua frente, sem poder acreditar no que tinha em suas mãos.

Allison se esticou e conseguiu ver o que era: entradas para um show; e pelo que ouviu de Elise e o quanto conhecia dela, era de uma das bandas que mais gostava, Kraftklub.

-  _É para daqui a três dias._  – Julian falou com um sorriso. –  _Espero que tenha vindo preparada._

-  _Natürlich, Opa!_  – Elise riu, abraçando os avós novamente.

Dessa vez, a cena diante dos olhos de Allison definitivamente era bonita e contagiante.

 

**. . .**

 

\- El, por que seus avós te chamam de Saskia? – Allison perguntou durante a viagem para Leipzig, onde seria o show da tal banda que Elise tinha ganho os ingressos.

\- Bem... – Elise riu sem jeito, coçando sua nuca. – Basicamente porque era esse o nome que meus avós queriam me dar, mas minha mãe preferiu Elise por causa da música de Beethoven, Für Elise. – A alemã suspirou, alongando suas costas. – E pensar que foi a primeira música que aprendi a tocar no piano só por causa dela...

Allison riu, se recostando no banco do carro e olhando pra Elise. A alemã desviou seus olhos para a estrada que era mostrada em sua janela, agora estava perdida em pensamentos sobre sua família, mais precisamente em tudo que teve que passar na infância. Já a australiana estava pensando em como a vida da amiga sempre foi interessante, não tinha uma pequena parte de sua vida que não tenha tido algo com que ela se empolgasse. Mesmo nos momentos que parecia que algo a incomodava, quando as feições de Elise ganhavam um tom sombrio, e ela não comentava sobre.

Chegaram no show em menos de uma hora, graças a  _Autobahn_. Diferente do que era de se imaginar de um show na maioria dos locais, a entrada foi totalmente calma e pacífica – talvez por estarem nos camarotes, mas a entrada da pista também não parecia muito agressiva como a australiana já tinha ouvido falar, só a fila grande que se destacava, como era de se esperar.

 

Mesmo sem conhecer a banda e sem entender as músicas, Allison aproveitou o show tanto quanto Elise – mesmo que a última cantava quase tudo junto com o vocalista. Dançaram, riram e Elise cantou (muito para o agrado de Allison, que sempre dizia que a amiga tinha uma voz bonita, ainda que a alemã revirasse os olhos todas as vezes).

Após o show as duas não precisaram sequer ir atrás do automóvel, já que os avós de Elise as mandaram para Leipzig com o motorista deles, sendo a volta para Dresden tão tranquila quanto a ida.

A única coisa que fugiu do normal foi Allison que se perdeu dentro da mansão dos von Brühl, resultando nela tendo que ligar para o celular de Elise para leva-la ao seu quarto.

\- Você disse que iria beber água na cozinha, o que você tá fazendo aqui na sala de música? – Elise ostentava uma careta com o cenho franzido, segurando o riso, com medo de acordar as pessoas na casa.

\- Eu segui o caminho que você disse e vim parar aqui! – Allison respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz à medida que ela falava, resultando com Elise correndo até ela e colocando a mão sobre sua boca. – Você acredita que ainda não tomei água? – Disse assim que a alemã removeu a mão de cima de seus lábios.

\- Com certeza. – Soprou junto de um suspiro cansado. – Venha comigo.

Pegou na mão da australiana por receio dela se perder no escuro e a levou até a cozinha, onde aproveitou para acompanhar a amiga e beber água também.

\- Vamos logo pro quarto que daqui a pouco amanhece. – Alertou, recebendo um aceno positivo como resposta.

 

**. . .**

 

O resto da semana as duas aproveitaram para andar pela cidade, acompanhada dos avós ou não. Numa dessas visitas, Elise sorriu ao reconhecer uma pessoa no meio da rua enquanto as duas saíam do Verkehrsmusem.

\- Hey! – Exclamou, atraindo a atenção de um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e corpo forte. – Você está nos seguindo, é isso? – Riu ao vê-lo andando na direção das duas.

\- Me desculpe, mas na minha visão são vocês duas que estão me seguindo. – Respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Infelizmente tenho que discordar, afinal já estou aqui há uma semana. – Elise respondeu num tom provocativo. – Não é mesmo, Ally?

\- Oi? – Allison se virou para a amiga, tomando um susto em ver o homem ao seu lado. – Grant! – Exclamou, quase dando um pulo.

\- Olá, Allison. – Sorriu cordialmente. – Quer dizer que as duas estão fazendo tour pela Alemanha mesmo?

\- Na verdade eu estou meio que sendo uma guia turística, já que né... – Deu de ombros, com um ar de convencida.

Allison não soube fazer nada além de observar a conversa da amiga com o escocês que haviam conhecido na final da Pokal, no Olympiastadion. Era incrível como Elise e Grant conseguiam manter uma conversa e trocar tantas provocações, era como se fossem amigos há bastante tempo – ou estivessem flertando um com o outro. A australiana balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, se Elise estivesse realmente flertando com alguém por ter algum interesse, teria falado para ela, não simplesmente ficado calada como se nada tivesse acontecido. Por outro lado o Grant... não era difícil ser atraído por Elise, isso era um fato – ela era bonita, inteligente e charmosa; mesmo tendo um temperamento forte.

Inadvertidamente o braço de Allison foi puxado, o que a fez sair de seus pensamentos e voltar a se focar na cena à sua frente.

\- Até mais. – Elise gritou, acenando para Grant que ficava para trás, ao que Allison percebeu que estavam andando para outro lugar.

Allison apenas acenou para Grant, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua amiga.

\- Você gosta dele? – Questionou, meio sem perceber, ficando corada assim que assimilou o que havia feito.

\- Do Grant? – Franziu o cenho, entortando um pouco o nariz. – Não. – Fez uma careta. – Ele só foi legal com a gente, por isso achei que deveríamos falar com ele... – Sorriu. – Além de que é sempre legal provocar ele. – Riu, por fim.

A australiana riu também, até que entendeu realmente o que a amiga disse.

\- Como assim,  **sempre** legal? – Questionou, dando ênfase no “sempre”.

\- Ele me passou o número dele, temos conversado um pouco... – Deu de ombros.

\- Elsie...

\- NÃO VEM COM ISSO! – Exclamou, empurrando a amiga para longe de si. – Se eu tivesse sequer me sentida atraída por ele não estaria apenas nessas provocações infantis. – Soltou o ar dos pulmões, um ato para tentar mostrar o quanto ridículo aquilo era.

\- Claaaaro... – Riu. – Vai me dizer que ele não faz seu tipo? – Semicerrou os olhos. – Ele é mais largo que o Erwin, e você ficou falando do Erwin por um bom tempo.

\- O Erwin me atraiu porque ele é todo... sei lá... – Fez uma careta, sem saber ao certo como explicar o amigo do irmão. – Estranho...? – Disse por fim, sem ter certeza de suas palavras.

\- Então quer dizer que você se sentiu atraída por uma pessoa estranha e não por alguém como o Grant?

\- E o que seria alguém como o Grant? – Cruzou os braços na altura do tórax, mudando o peso de um pé para o outro.

\- Sei lá, bonito e que não tem um animal morto em cima dos olhos? – Allison tentou não rir, mas falhou e segundos depois estava entregue às gargalhadas.

\- Ha. Ha. – Elise suspirou. – Vamos logo, amanhã voltamos para Berlin e você ainda nem terminou de conhecer o centro de Dresden.

Elise pegou no braço da amiga e a dirigiu na direção do Dresden Castle Residenzschloss.

 

**. . .**

 

O dia seguinte não foi tão animado quanto os anteriores. Dar adeus sempre foi uma coisa que Elise nunca gostou de fazer, já que, na maioria das vezes, significava que ela demoraria a voltar a ver as pessoas novamente. Mas tinha um cronograma a seguir se quisesse aproveitar o tempo que tinha disponível no país antes das férias de verão acabarem.

Elise demorou o máximo que pôde na despedida dos avós, mas quando entrou no trem de volta para Berlin foi tomada por um sentimento de melancolia inexplicável. Sim, ela voltaria a rever os avós, mas isso demoraria mais um ano para acontecer. Suspirando, a alemã se voltou para a amiga ao seu lado, apenas para a encontrar já adormecida. Elise soltou um riso baixo e abafado por seus próprios lábios. Já era de costume a amiga adormecer fácil, e em viagens isso acontecia num período ainda mais rápido.

Com outro suspiro, dessa vez mais pesado, ela pegou seu fone de ouvido e apertou o play no modo aleatório, não sabia o que queria ouvir, apenas algo para manter seus pensamentos longe e preencher o vazio que a tomava no momento. Elise sorriu ao ouvir o começo de  _Wish You Were Here_ do Pink Floyd começar, mais especificamente pela ironia da música.

As duas horas de viagem passaram despercebidas, e quando vieram se dar conta já estavam em Berlin novamente. De forma preguiçosa as duas desembarcaram e foram na direção que Levi tinha indicado onde o carro estaria esperando, não demorando para acharem, colocando rapidamente as malas no porta-malas e entrando no banco de trás. A volta para a villa foi rápida, mas Elise não aguentou o silêncio e ficou cantando, até que, de forma cômica, cantarolasse  _Du_ do rapper CRO, Elise praticamente fazia uma performance como se ela estivesse se declarando para Allison no banco de trás, recebendo alguns olhares estranhos do motorista, enquanto que as amigas trocavam gargalhadas ao perceberem o que tinha acontecido.

 

Quando finalmente chegaram na villa, elas tiraram suas malas e adentraram o local. Estranharam o silêncio, mas já era de se esperar pois Levi não estaria no local. Porém, quando chegaram na área comum, tiveram uma surpresa com várias pessoas gritando feliz aniversário para Elise. A alemã gargalhou, soltou as malas e foi na direção das pessoas – cerca de umas 10 – agradecendo e abraçando um por um.

Aos poucos Allison reconheceu quem estava ali, eram os amigos que Elise fizera durante a adolescência em Berlin. Eles tinham preparado uma festa de aniversário para a loira, que, mesmo optando por ficar com os avós, não tinha sido esquecida. Ainda que todos seus amigos estivessem ali, ela ainda continuava reclamando pelo fato deles terem trazido mais de um acompanhante, fazendo com que o lugar ficasse cheio de pessoas desconhecidas – o que não durou meia hora sequer, já que Elise, num dia bom, conseguia ser simpática e atrair as pessoas para si.

Por mais que estivesse tudo bem feito, um detalhe importante estava faltando: o bolo.

Levi tinha sido o encarregado do bolo, mas ele tinha se esquecido de comprar, e como não poderia estar presente até às 17h, o pessoal acabou comprando um pretzel enorme e colocando uma vela por cima.

Apesar desse detalhe, a festa estava animada, todos conversavam, dançavam e comiam animados, desde o começo até o momento em que Levi chegara, dessa vez ele tinha um bolo enorme em mãos, fazendo com que todos acabassem gargalhando – muito provavelmente porque o bolo parecia ser ainda maior por estar nas mãos do Ackerman mais velho.

\- Pare de rir e coloque isso na mesa,  ** _brat_**. – Levi chiou, fazendo com que Elise risse mais ainda.

Com tudo em ordem a festa seguiu seu rumo, se tornando mais animada pelo fato de várias mulheres no recinto irem atrás de Erwin e Levi – o que incomodou Elise um pouco, mas ela deu umas boas gargalhadas com o jeito de Levi.

Uma pequena rodinha liderada por Elise foi feita e, seguindo a então aniversariante, começaram a cantar todas as músicas de rap que tocava – causando gargalhadas quando alguém errava. Nessa brincadeira Allison sequer se atreveu a participar – já não sabia alemão, cantar rap pra ela seria impossível – preferindo ficar na mesa com Levi e Erwin, observando a todos ali presentes.

Infelizmente a mesa onde estavam agora ficava longe tanto das bebidas quanto das comidas, o que implicava em um deles tendo que atravessar o local para trazer algo para poderem comer ou beber. Dessa vez Erwin foi encarregado de ir. Tentando passar pelas pessoas que dançavam, o loiro habilmente movia seu corpo de forma a não derrubar as bebidas que carregava, no entanto alguém apareceu do nada e se chocou contra seu corpo, fazendo com que derrubasse as bebidas em si mesmo, encharcando sua camisa social branca, fazendo com que ela ficasse colada contra seu corpo. Quando Elise viu a cena ela de primeiro riu, mas ao perceber o tecido colado ao corpo de Erwin, ela simplesmente parou – se estivesse bebendo ou comendo algo, muito provavelmente se engasgaria; o corpo dele, ainda que coberto pela camisa agora quase transparente, era exatamente o que havia imaginado; e o detalhe de quem havia colidido contra o homem estar reclamando de dor só fez com que a imaginação de Elise fluísse ainda mais.

Mas para surpresa de Elise as coisas não acabaram por ali, já que, depois de se desculpar, Erwin foi até a mesa parecendo meio contrariado, o que só se intensificou depois de algumas palavras de Allison e Levi. Se a alemã já observava tudo desde que o líquido fora derramado, agora ela estava com os olhos vidrados no que acontecia à sua frente: Erwin removendo sua camisa. Não é como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante, mas Elise simplesmente não conseguia desviar seu olhar do homem. Era como se, desde a primeira vez que se viram, desde o beijo que Erwin depositou em sua mão, ela tivesse conectada a ele. Não tinha nenhum sentimento, era apenas curiosidade e... desejo? Talvez. E o fato de estar tocando  _Verstrahlt_ do Marteria também não ajudava.

Sem conseguir quebrar o olhar, Elise foi pega de surpresa ao avistar os olhos azuis intensos de Erwin a observando com um sorriso em seus lábios, claramente gostando da situação. Desde o começo ele também havia sido atraído por Elise; talvez porque Levi sempre falara de sua irmã, e vê-la ao vivo o fez tentar comparar com tudo que tinha ouvido. Mas provavelmente o que mais prendeu o loiro à irmã de seu amigo foi a personalidade dela, conhecia várias moças de mesma idade, filhas de empresários parceiros, mas nenhuma se mostrou tão diferente como Elise. A loira tinha sempre uma aura vívida ao seu redor, e a forma que se impunha, de forma brava e destemida, parecia algo realmente surreal – Elise von Brühl, totalmente fora dos padrões, até mesmo fora da beleza Ackerman (os traços saxônicos saltavam a vista de todas as formas possíveis, ainda que pequenos detalhes como o nariz pequeno e levemente empinado se mostrasse), e ainda assim completamente estonteante, física (e não falando apenas na beleza natural ou do seu corpo definido, muito provavelmente pelo esporte que praticava) e mentalmente. Erwin deu um pequeno riso ao ver a mulher se virar bruscamente assim que a música que estava tocando acabou.

\- Tá rindo de quê, Erwin? – Levi perguntou sem humor algum, muito provavelmente pela bagunça que já estava presente em sua residência.

\- Nada. – Erwin se voltou para o amigo com um sorriso.

-  **Tch**... – Levi sibilou contrariado. – Allison, vai falar com Elise para mandar esse povo embora, já são 22h e tem mais sujeira que conseguiremos limpar direito. – Praticamente ordenou, sequer se voltando para a australiana. – E diz pra ela trazer algo para o Erwin vestir.

Allison assentiu com a cabeça e, com um pouco de medo de Levi, foi atrás de Elise e contou o que ele havia ordenado. Elise soltou um suspiro longo e olhou para seu irmão, que manteve o olhar duro, a fazendo revirar os olhos e começar a se despedir das pessoas, avisando que a festa tinha acabado.

Passados apenas alguns minutos a casa só contava com os irmãos Ackerman, sua hóspede e Erwin. Os quatro então foram limpar a bagunça que restava da festa, onde Elise não conseguiu se segurar e examinou o corpo do loiro da forma mais furtiva que conheceu, se repreendendo a cada vez que o fazia. Ela nunca fora assim, o que tinha nesse homem que a atraía tanto? E ainda mais de uma forma física!

Frustrada, Elise foi jogar as coisas no lixo externo da casa. Quando voltou encontrou Erwin com uma jersey do Pittsburgh Penguins dela, que a loira tinha separado para ele usar e não ficar com a parte superior de seu corpo descoberta. A jersey em questão ficava grande nela, mas em Erwin tinha ficado justa, e ela não sabia se ria ou se apreciava o que tinha em sua frente.

\- Elise. – Erwin a chamou, a pegando de surpresa, fazendo com que desse meia volta e, com todo autocontrole que tinha, olhasse para ele sem transparecer nada, exatamente como ele sempre fizera com ela.

\- Oi. – Disse, o olhando nos olhos, achando estranho como o azul dele parecia sempre tão vívido, enquanto que os dos avós nunca chegaram àquele ponto.

\- Eu não sabia que era seu aniversário... Levi quem me chamou e eu não pude dizer não, já que era o seu aniversário. – Ele sorriu e Elise implorou para que ele parasse.

Elise nunca sentiu sequer atração por homens loiros, sempre dissera que eram artificiais. Mas o loiro a sua frente, a pessoa mais inelegível possível, a fazia comer suas próprias palavras. Era como se ele fosse a personificação de Adônis das lendas gregas.

\- Tudo bem. – Deu um sorriso. Ela estava surpresa como, apesar de Erwin despertar esse lado dela, ainda conseguia agir com calma e não agir de forma estúpida.

\- Não. – Ele disse com a voz suave, pegando na mão da mulher à sua frente. – Eu não comprei nada, mas prometo que em breve te darei algum presente.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Erwin, tá tudo bem. – Sorriu, tentando puxar a mão de volta, mas as mãos de Erwin continuaram a segurá-la, o que a irritou; ela não era muito adepta de contato físico.

\- Eu insisto. – Disse com um sorriso, mas o seu tom escondia uma ordem, o que fez com que Elise não o refutasse.

“Deve ser horrível discutir com esse cara... ele deve utilizar de coisas como a presença dominadora, ou o tom de voz imperativo para não dar brechas para as outras pessoas; exatamente como um comandante, um militar, algo assim...”, Elise pensou consigo mesma, enquanto via Erwin se despedir e depositar um beijo em sua mão.

\- Amanhã eu trago sua jersey. – Ele a lembrou.

Elise apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Erwin então tomou a mão de Elise para si e depositou um beijo nas costas dela – mesmo que ela tenha se acostumado com o ato, era pega de surpresa como os lábios dele eram macios em contraste com as mãos fortes, quentes e um pouco calosas. O loiro sorriu novamente e se virou para o caminho da saída da casa, mas Elise se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe que precisava compartilhar com ele.

\- Erwin! – Elise exclamou depois de uma pequena corrida para alcança-lo, segurando seu braço, então o parando e atraindo sua atenção para si. Quando as írises azuis vívidas de Erwin entraram em foco com as suas próprias, a loira sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seu corpo. Isso a fez ter um pouco de medo; o olhar dele era muito intenso, o que a fez lembrar de sua suposição dele ser um militar de alta patente.

\- Sim, Elise. – Erwin sorriu, colocando a mão por cima da dela, que continuava em seu braço.

\- E-E... – Ela baixou o olhar para onde sentiu o calor da mão de Erwin e então rapidamente se afastou. – Desculpa por isso, mas eu só precisava te dizer que não é pra você usar amaciante nem deixar centrifugar a jersey.

\- Algum problema, Elise? – O homem questionou, tomando a mão da mulher novamente, dando um pequeno aperto.

O ato súbito fez Elise olhar para os olhos de Erwin novamente, e mais uma vez ela sentiu a sensação de choque. Entretanto, nada de medo em seu corpo, mas sim um tipo de conforto que ela não esperava. Claro que sempre seria uma sensação diferente da anterior, já era praticamente impossível ler o homem, quanto mais esperar que ela reagisse sempre de mesma forma.

\- Não, só... – Soltou um riso, balançando um pouco a cabeça. Pensar demais a respeito disso não ajudaria em nada. – Só precisava te avisar disso mesmo. – Sorriu.

\- Certo, então. – Erwin retribuiu o sorriso, novamente deixando um beijo na mão da mulher a sua frente. – Espero que tenha uma boa noite.

Mais uma vez Erwin ia se voltar para a saída, e mais uma vez Elise o impediu.

\- Elise... – Erwin riu, com um pouco de provocação em sua voz. – Espero que você não esteja pretendendo fazer disso um hábito.

\- Não, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Elise riu junto de Erwin. A voz grossa e grave do homem fazia com que aquele som fosse harmonioso, de uma forma que não seria estranho apreciar. – Eu só tenho uma curiosidade, e acho que se deixar para outra hora eu esqueceria.

\- Uh... – Erwin coçou o queixo, pensando na inúmera quantidade de perguntas que Elise teria para si. – E qual é a sua dúvida?

\- Por que você beija a mão das pessoas quando as conhece e quando se despede? – Franziu o cenho, mexendo suas mãos, como se fosse capaz de ilustrar seus pensamentos e palavras. – Isso não é algo, hm... antiquado?

Erwin riu com a escolha de palavras de Elise, e novamente Elise se viu apreciando a risada do homem. A voz dele já era algo a se apreciar, grave, grossa, ainda assim quente e bem clara.

\- Pode ser antiquado, como você mesma disse, mas foi a forma que fui educado. – Sorriu. – Você tem algum problema com isso? – Questionou. Seu tom era o de uma conversa normal, o que para ele significava não se expressar, o que deixava Elise bastante confusa.

\- Não, só... curiosidade mesmo. – Disse por fim.

\- Mais alguma curiosidade?

\- Não. Por hoje é só. – Riu.

\- Por hoje é só. – Repetiu num tom um pouco provocador, o que atiçou algo dentro de Elise. Provavelmente seu espírito competitivo.

-  _Gute Nacht, Erwin_. – Disse por fim, sorrindo de forma leve para o loiro.

-  _Bis bald, Elise_. – E pela terceira vez Erwin beijou a mão de Elise. Mas antes de partir ele ergueu seus olhos e sorriu sob a pele da mão da alemã. –  _Schlaf gut_. – Soprou, causando arrepios e a velha sensação de choque na mulher, que soltou sua mão e ficou apenas observando enquanto ele caminhava para a saída da propriedade, onde um carro o esperava.

Com a saída de Erwin do local, Elise sentiu leve. Nem ela mesma entendia o que acontecia consigo quando estava perto dele. Ele a atraía, mas ao mesmo tempo essa aura intoxicante dele a fazia ficar saturada, como se ele enchesse o local com sua presença, de certa forma sufocante, ordenando tudo como ele queria. Mas não era sempre assim, lógico, na maioria das vezes a presença dele era bem calorosa e a fazia querer tê-lo mais perto. Ainda assim...

-  _Oi, brat!_  Tá dormindo? – Levi questionou, se aproximando da irmã.

\- Estava só... pensando. – Respondeu, respirando fundo e se voltando para o irmão. – Algum problema?

\- Não. Só vim entregar seu presente de aniversário. – Ele disse, entregando uma caixa para a irmã.

\- Levi, não precisava... – Elise sorriu e se abaixou, abraçando o irmão. – Eu nem te agradeci por ter ajudado à  _Oma_ e ao  _Opa_ a comprarem o presente!

\- Tá tudo bem, não foi nada aquilo... você sabe que eu gosto dos velhos.

-  _Natürlich!_  – Elise riu, abrindo a caixinha e dando um grito logo depois.

\- Oi! Eu estou bem aqui, não precisa gritar. – Levi revidou com um tom agressivo.

\- Mas Levi... – Ela abraçou o irmão novamente. – Muito obrigada! – Exclamou, grata por ter seu irmão ao seu lado. Ele não apenas a conhecia bem como também a ajudava em tudo. Exemplo disso foi os presentes que recebeu da família até aqui, além dos ingressos para o show do Kraftklub em Leipizig, agora tinha um ingresso para um show do Rammstein em Rostock, assim como também uma nova memória para seu notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALEMÃO 101 
> 
> \- Opa: Forma curta, usada apenas por pessoas íntimas, de "Großvater", ou seja, Avô.   
> \- Oma: Forma curta, usada apenas por pessoas íntimas, de "Großmutter", ou seja, Avó.   
> \- Meine: Minha.   
> \- Schatz: Querida(o), palavra neutra que depende do pronome anterior a ela.   
> \- Entschuldigung: Pode significar tanto "desculpa", quanto "com licença", dependendo da situação utilizada.   
> \- Gott: Deus.   
> \- Los: No caso em questão, significa "vá em frente".   
> \- Öffne: "Abra".   
> \- Natürlich: Significa, ao pé da letra, "naturalmente", mas é usado muitas vezes no alemão como um substituto para "claro".   
> \- Autobahn: Auto-estrada. Lugar onde, em sua maioria, não possui limite de velocidade. É como se fossem as BR's.   
> \- Bis bald: "Até logo".   
> \- Schlaf gut: "Durma bem"


End file.
